everything_else_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Irina Kolton in Real Life: Caring Pill Tour
Caring Pill Tour was the second headlining concert tour by American singer Irina Kolton, in support of her second studio album Caring Pill. It was also her first tour to reach Latin America and Oceania. The tour began on September 15, 2001 in Quebec City and concluded on April 17, 2002 in Perth, comprising 62 concerts. Once again, her mother served as the traveling assistant. Background and development The tour was announced in late June 2001. Tickets went on sale in early July of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. Set list This set list is from the concert on September 15, 2001 in Quebec City, Canada. It is not intended to represent all shows from the tour. # "Caring Pill" # "Dishonor" # "Wouldn't Be Surprised" # "Not Enough Time" # "Arrhythmia" # "Million Stars (At Night)" # "Anytime" # "Padam, padam" (Édith Piaf cover) # "Doesn't Make Sense" # "Too Many Lies" # "Another Life" # "Infinite" # "Remedy" # "Defenses" ;Surprise song * During the show in Montreal, "Les Rois du monde" * During the show in Ottawa, "L'envie d'aimer" * During the show in Cleveland, "Made of Stone" * During the show in Cincinnati, "Man in the Mirror" * During the show in St. Louis, "Les Démons de minuit" * During the show in Kansas City, "Dust in the Wind" * During the show in Minneapolis, "Don't Rain on My Parade" * During the show in Detroit, "It Ain't Necessarily So" * During the show in Chicago, "Blue Monday" * During the show in Indianapolis, "But Not for Me" with lyrical changes * During the show in Buffalo, "The Flame" * During the show in Toronto, "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" * During the show in Boston, "Ain't It Funny" * During the show in Philadelphia, "Seasons of Love" * During the show in New York City, "New York State of Mind" * During the show in Washington, D.C., "Down with Love" * During the show in Pittsburgh, "Time After Time" * During the show in Baltimore, "Somewhere" * During the show in Charlotte, "Crazy" * During the show in Atlanta, "Georgia on My Mind" * During the show in Tampa, "I Could Have Danced All Night" * During the show in New Orleans, "The Weight" * During the show in Houston, "Home" * During the show in Denver, "Another Day" * During the show in Salt Lake City, "Thriller" with lyrical changes * During the show in Los Angeles, "My Funny Friend and Me" * During the show in Sacramento, "Shadowland" * During the show in Portland, "All God's Children" * During the show in Vancouver, "C'est la nuit" * During the show in Manchester, "There Is a Light That Never Goes Out" * During the show in London, "Last Christmas" * During the show in Birmingham, "A Whiter Shade of Pale" * During the show in Paris, "Avant de partir" * During the show in Barcelona, "Could I Leave You?" * During the show in Rome, "Boys (Summertime Love)" * During the show in Zürich, "C'est Magnifique" * During the show in Cologne, "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" * During the show in Rotterdam, "It Must Have Been Love" * During the show in Belfast, "Defying Gravity" * During the show in Dublin, "Where the Streets Have No Name" * During the show in Glasgow, "Breathe" * During the first show in Tokyo, "All of Me" * During the second show in Tokyo, "And I'm Telling You" * During the show in Osaka, "Moon River" * During the show in Seoul, "Be Happy" * During the show in Beijing, "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" * During the show in Kowloon, "Je crois toi" * During the show in Quezon City, "Mamma Mia" * During the show in San Juan, "Anything But Lonely" * During the show in Pachuca, "The Impossible Dream" * During the first show in Mexico City, "Sunny" * During the second show in Mexico City, "Tell It to My Heart" * During the show in San Salvador, "Brilliant Mind" * During the show in Bogotá, "Broken Wings" * During the show in Recife, "Do Not Disturb" * During the show in Brasília, "Dancing in the Street" * During the show in Porto Alegre, "I Have Nothing" * During the show in Sydney, "Beds Are Burning" * During the show in Melbourne, "Tu es toujours là" * During the show in Brisbane, "Lost in Love" * During the show in Perth, "Don't Dream It's Over" Reaction Coming soon… Tour dates Selected box office data Cancelled Shows Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on real life events Category:Browse